Y De Repente me Sostienes la Mirada
by ShaPerAriz
Summary: Una Joven con una vida acelerada en una ciudad aun mas acelerada, se detiene un día para observar a dos ojos azules que le rehuyen con ansiedad; un joven que le teme a sus ojos cambiara su percepción de la vida.
1. Chapter 1

7:05 am: ¿Cómo encontrar a una persona entre los 8 278 251 habitantes de la gran ciudad de Londres?

Solo una persona muy observadora podría notar entre esa multitud una tupida melena castaña que peleaba con el tiempo para ir a comprar su café de buenos días, era parte de su muy establecida rutina formulada desde hacía ya 3 años para ir a la universidad de Londres donde cursaba Ciencias Económicas, quizás estos datos ahora parezcan irrelevantes, pero esta joven es de pulcros y detallados trabajos, por tanto ningún mínimo dato puede llegar a ser innecesario.

**Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí  
bendita la coincidencia.  
Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual  
ahí bendita sea tu presencia.**

Luego de una fila de 20 minutos salió apresurada de la cafetería para tomar el metro que la llevaría a su destino final, al salir se tropezó con un joven pelirrojo este se disculpo completamente rehuyendo de la mirada de la castaña que a diferencia del muchacho no pudo despegar sus ojos del hermoso azul que portaban los ojos del joven que se veía acompañado de un muchacho de gafas que lo tomaba del hombro mientras el muchacho caminaba

-Ron debes tener más cuidado cuando camines -Escucho con atención Hermione- La chica pudo haberse caído-

-Oh, Lo siento- Dijo el muchacho identificado como Ron- es que, bueno ya sabes… No la vi- Dijo Con ironía el muchacho antes de bufar

Hermione volteo a mirarlo entre sorprendida y enojada con el seño fruncido, sin embargo no iba a permitirse que él le arruinara el día suficiente tenia con el examen del día de Hoy con nada más y nada menos que el profesor Severus ( que su nombre te diga todo)

Durante el trayecto del tren Hermione leía el "Capitalismo De Marx" como lo que ella llamaba literatura de Ocio, cuando diviso a los muchachos con los que se había tropezado unos instantes antes, los observo detenidamente, ambos parecían discutir sobre algo, pero el pelirrojo mantenía la vista en un punto fijo, y como si de una película se tratara el joven volteo a mirarla y sonrío.

**Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino  
y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino**.

Hermione se mantuvo estática y decidió comprobar que era a ella a quien le sonreía Ron volteo a mirar y vio que era la única chica en el tren además de una mujer ya mayor con una falda más corta de lo apropiado para la época del año y porque no decirlo, para la ciudad donde habitaban.

Luego de 2 estaciones más Hermione le perdió la pista al pelirrojo, frustrada se bajo luego de sumarle a estas 2 estaciones otras 3 y se encamino a la universidad, a su mente volvió el estrés de la gran ciudad y la imagen del profesor Snape con una espeluznante sonrisa devolviéndole su examen con un **Suspendido **En negrita y mayúscula sostenida, decidió por un instante guardar la imagen de los ojos del pelirrojo en su caja mental de "No Olvidar" y rememorar cada uno de los puntos que saldrían en el examen de Severus.

9:45 Am: Una Melena castaña que 2 horas antes entraba perfectamente peinada salía con un estropajo en la cabeza, y una sonrisa de satisfacción que solo una estudiante segura y aplicada podría guardar durante el tiempo concurrido en las sombrías y oscuras mazmorras del profesor, el resto del semestre seria pan con queso, jamón de pavo, lechuga, tomate Mmmmm… debía comer algo de inmediato, Fue a la cafetería y se sentó en un circulo con sus mas allegadas amigas, entre ellas Ginny Weasley, una chica que estudiaba Economía en un curso inferior de la que se había hecho amiga durante el club de eminencias del profesor Horace Slughorn que consistían en… bueno eso no era relevante en ese momento, fue entonces cuando vio al muchacho de gafas del café acercarse a ellas, se sentó al lado de Ginny y comenzó a charlar con ellas

-Ey Chicas bueno…emmm…mañana habrá… una- Carraspeo- Exposición que habrá en la Galeria de… - Realizo una pausa- Se que Ginny ira de seguro pero quería saber si ustedes querrían Ir

-Claro iremos todas- respondió Cho Sin consultarnos- No se debe perder la oportunidad de… Bueno ya sabes conocer gente nueva- Dijo mirando coquetamente a el muchacho ganándose una mirada asesina de Ginny

-Oh..Emmmm por cierto soy Harry y bueno…-Pausa de 1 minuto- Que tengan buena tarde- Dijo levantándose y corriendo ante la mirada atónita de todas y la sonrisa satisfactoria de Cho

-Es un encanto- Dijo Cho

-Si, MI encanto- Dijo Ginny resalttando el MI- y si me permites decirte lo seguirá siendo por un laaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo

Silencio. Tenso Silencio. Un momento de total silencio, a las 10:15 am nos sumíamos en incomodas miradas y sentimientos encontrados yo decidí enfrascarme en una estúpida discusión conmigo misma sobre el color de los ojos del joven alto y pelirrojo que solo había visto 15 segundos y que ya se encontraba en su caja mental de "No Olvidar" era frustrante, pero como decía sabiamente Jane Granger_: Aún hay cosas que nunca sabremos explicar y que siempre podremos agradecer._

-Debemos ir saben-Dijo su amiga Luna rompiendo el silencio con su voz soñadora- A la galería, mi padre fue a ayudar a mi tia-abuela Katryn a armarla y me dijo el joven fotógrafo era muy bueno, que sabia capturar la belleza en tan solo un flash y bueno, ya saben no tenemos nada por hacer y creo que el arte es la máxima…

Dejo de escuchar, se limito a ver en su mente ese par de ojos que rehuyeron de su mirada nada mas acercarse, era extraño, era molesto, ella solo quería volver a verlo, ver esos ojos y luego los olvidaría, tal como probablemente el hizo ya.

**Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
desde el alma.**

Hermione entro a dos o tres clases más luego de su receso, y desde las 11 de la mañana hasta la 1:30pm estuvo dentro de las instalaciones de la universidad, luego de que su despistada amiga (Carraspeo Interno) Hannah perdiera uno de sus (estúpidos) (Carraspeo Interno) Aretes de la Buena suerte, aretes que al final recordó haber dejado en las carpas donde se cambiaba para entrar a la piscina, Hermione se decidió a esperarla pacientemente sentada en las gradas que daban a la piscina cuando: (¡Oh Por todos los Cielos, es el!) el cuerpo que portaba orgullosamente los zafiros azules que se apoderaban de su caja mental de " No Olvidar" ¡estaba nadando! Y fue cuando luego de pensarlo durante 15 minutos a las 1:48 pm Hermione Jane Granger se decidió por invitar a salir a el muchacho pelirojo llamado en su loco cerebro "Ron, Ojos azules guapo" a la estúpida exposición a la que Cho había obligado a ir por coquetearle al chico de gafas que resulto siendo el famoso Harry novio de Ginny. Bajo corriendo las gradas cuando vio que Ron salía de la piscina y se detuvo en la orilla, vio que el muchacho se detenía a su lado, hizo acopio de su valentía y como un tumulto le dijo las primeras palabras que su loco y enamorado cerebro programo:

-Hola…Emmm..Bueno no nos conocemos pero sé que te llamas Ron y yo soy Hermione, que tomas el metro hasta acá y tomas café en la mañana-El muchacho con un sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas y parte de sus orejas aparto su mirada del cabello de la castaña y parecía rehuirle a la mirada ansiosa de Herm's- No soy tu acosadora ni nada por el estilo, y..y…-Carraspeo- Solo te vi esta mañana y emmm… me tropecé contigo ¿Lo recuerdas?-Dijo nerviosa

-¿Lo Hiciste a propósito?-Dijo Ron ceñudo

-Claro que no ¡Fuiste tú quien me tropezaste! Y no te disculpaste por cierto –Dijo un poco enojada, luego de 5 segundos de silencio recordó la razón del porque se estaba allí humillando y decidió continuar su monologo- Bien, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo, veras mañana hay una exposición en St. Thomas y bueno, quizás no te guste el arte, rayos no pensé en eso… pero bueno vendrías?

-No puedo ir contigo lo siento.- Dijo secamente el pelirrojo

Hermione inmediatamente dejo de sonreír pero trato de ocultar su decepción

-Ok, ten un buen día, y emmm… es de mala educación no mirar a los ojos cuando alguien te dirige la palabra- Dijo con orgullo utilizando su tono de voz soy mejor que tu bitch

-No puedo mirarte a los ojos, Verás es que...-Dijo el muchacho Enojado-¡Oye! No es problema tuyo al fin y al cabo- dijo tajante

A Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos del enojo ¡Todo por ser valiente!

Ron suspiro y se volteo nuevamente mirando a un punto fijo- Hermione lo siento, pague mi mala racha contigo, no iré contigo a la galería, pero estoy muy seguro de que nos veremos pronto-Ron carraspeo- tu perfume es de lilas ¿Eh?- Dijo tratando de aligerar el momento- Nos vemos, bueno no exactamente así

Y se alejo, así sin más dejando a una Hermione consternada, avergonzada y furiosa consigo misma, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción que nadie lograría borrar en un buen tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2: Devuelta a las Alcantariillas

**Hola! Emm… Bueno Primero Que Nada Me Gustaría Aclarar Que Ninguno De Los Personajes De Esta Historia Me Pertenecen Y Que Le Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (: y los fragmentos de la canción del capítulo anterior son del grupo musical MANA **

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a quien este leyendo esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic y me entusiasmaría muchísimo saber sus opiniones al respecto **

**En fin aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo (:**

1 Trazo mas de amarillo acabará por fin con este interminable cuadro- pensaba ansioso Ronald Weasley mientras dejaba sobre el césped del parque los lápices y carboncillos con los que había estado trabajando durante casi 2 semanas, se sentó un rato sintiendo sobre su rostro la calidez del astro amarillo que muy pocas veces visitaba Londres con tanta rudeza, cerró los ojos como un reflejo y se quedo allí pensando en el todo y la nada. Bah lo que tenía era un hambre voraz y un bolsillo vacio, pero a veces le gustaba pensar que filosofaba mientras pensaba en formas de mantener callado a su estomago.

Detuvo sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos de improvisto al sentir esa presencia _su _presencia, la que había evitado desde aquel fatídico día en el que su vida se había ido por un caño lleno de basura y con un olor fétido a moho y a _¿lilas?_ Vaya al parecer Hermione si había logrado trastocarle un poco el día pero bueno ¿a quién no? Aunque en serio debía ser una joven valiente si lo había invitado a salir sin apenas conocerlo pero ¿y si fuese alguna especie de broma pesada? Rayos no lo había pensado, las jóvenes solían hacer esas cosas últimamente

-Veo que sigues tan distraído como siempre Ronnie, -interrumpió una voz sus pensamientos- pero siempre hubo buenas razones para que te distraigas así que anda charla conmigo, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? –Ron decidió que el silencio era suficiente respuesta para su receptor- Ronald no puedo creer que no te dignes a hablarme, ¿a mí que fui tu confidente durante años? Ándale dime es alguna chica- Dijo esto último con reproche fingido- O es que no has comido lo suficiente o es que aun no has podido superar tu temor a las arañas o los gnomos del jardín siguen robando tus medias….

-Es suficiente- Dijo Ron con un tono de voz un poco más fuerte que el normal- Lárgate, no quiero verte, no quiero verlos

-No puedes prohibirme verte Ron y bueno en teoría **TÚ** no puedes verme- Dijo la voz con un tono de irritación- ¿Es que acaso no puedes olvidar todo y volver? ¿volver Con nosotros?

-No- Dijo secamente mientras recogía sus lápices y guardaba su libreta- Ahora vete y sigan inventando excusas para acercarse a mí al parecer eso les entretiene un poco

-No puedes ser tan duro con nosotros- dio un suspiro cansado- Tu nos abandonaste a todos nosotros eres, eres un- Comenzó a sollozar

-Anda límpiate las lágrimas-Dijo Ron con la voz un poco más suave- Las personas como tú y yo no lloramos, no enfrente de los demás por lo pronto- Y se alejo, camino hasta sentirse lo suficientemente lejos de su presencia saco su celular y dijo el nombre del contacto cuyo número era tan conocido para el- ¿Hannah? ehh si hola es Ron, ¿Podrías venir a buscarme? Estoy en el parque detrás del estacionamiento de McDonnals cerca del centro turístico, Bien Gracias.

Y fue entonces cuando las absurdas lágrimas salieron, las lagrimas que denotaban la más profunda de las amarguras y el abandono le había hecho llorar cuando era él quien tenía la culpa de todos los pesares que los rodeaban era un desgraciado un perro completamente y era por eso que debía alejarse de todos… el hacía daño era como la candela descontrolada todo lo convertía en cenizas…tomo su celular y con la aplicación que Harry había descargado para él grabo un mensaje donde le pedía a Hannah que no volviera por él ya que había tomado un taxi para irse a casa, mentira que termino por cumplir cuando su alarma de las 6:00 pm sonó tenía los ojos rojos y la cara pálida el taxista preocupado le pregunto si quería ir a un hospital, Ron solo quería estar en casa, pero no merecía aquello así que le dio la dirección de su pocilga.

Entro al apartamento que había compartido con Harry desde que ambos se independizaron era un lugar pequeño, sucio y para nada acogedor, ambos eran dos personas demasiado ocupadas como para sentarse a tejer un " Bienvenidos" en el tapete de su cueva.

Iban a ser las 10:00 pm y Harry de seguro estaba aun trabajando en la estúpida galería; Cuando Ron Weasley se había acercado a Harry Potter no esperaba que este se tomase muy en serio su papel de mejor amigo solo quería alguien con quien compartir tristeza y quien sabe una que otra cerveza, pero Nooooo el Sr. Potter se había empeñado en sacarlo de su túnel y devolverlo a las alcantarillas, donde según el " podría encontrar más de una historia interesante, mas de una chica interesante y más luz de la que había en las tuberías" en momentos como esos odiaba a Harry James Potter, porque en su insistencia iba a terminar convenciéndolo de volver a creer… y eso era algo a lo que Ron se negaba la " esperanza" que su amigo profesaba era absurda en esos tiempos, mas de una vez Ron había tratado de irse, pero siempre terminaba volviendo, de alguna forma Harry era todo lo que le quedaba.

Eran las 1:30 pm (13hs) cuando Ron se despertaba, con flojera comenzó a desperezarse y a salir de su cama cuando el reloj alarma (Agradecimientos a Harry) comenzó a sonar frenéticamente anunciando la hora del almuerzo ¡por Todos los Cielos Harry y Ginevra iban a Matarlo! ¡Iba a llegar tarde a la estúpida exposición y Ginny iba a colgarlo por un poste! Tomo una ducha de 10 minutos cogió algunas donas de la nevera y salió corriendo mientras contaba los escalones que lo llevarían a la puerta con el ritmo que solo la experiencia podría brindarle a alguien tan joven en su situación; odiaba los estúpidos aparatos y su estúpido pitido cada vez que algo se le acercaba así que sus estrategias para contar le eran más que suficientes.

Salió casi que corriendo del edificio donde vivía luego de ignorar el – Vas Tarde- de Kreacher el tipo "voz de elfo" que cuidaba el edificio la primera vez que Le había dicho así al hombre frente a Harry este había estallado en risas y le había confesado entre susurros que también tenía cara de elfo. Volviendo a la imagen de un joven de metro 90 corriendo por Londres esperando quien sabe que milagro que le evitara ir a la galería; no quería encontrarles allí no a _ellos_ pero tendría que afrontarlo Un Weasley jamás se deja vencer por nada ni por nadie... Rayos si en 5 minutos no le encontraba una solución a su lio existencial iba a desfallecer ya llamar a Hannah

-Ron, debes tener más cuidado cuando caminas podrías chocar a alguien espantar su aura de tranquilidad y hacerlos caer- dijo burlona una voz que Ron conocía a la perfección y un aroma que **nunca** un mortal podría olvidar por su _peculiaridad_

-Luna, ¿Qué rayos haces por este lugar?- Dijo con tono de padre preocupado- Ginny te envió ¿cierto?

-¿Ginny?- Dijo con burla- Oh no cariño en realidad yo venía para acá por que se que con lo testarudo que eres no aceptarías que Kreacher te llevara y mucho menos llamarías a un taxi ya que ni siquiera te dignaste a anotar la dirección; así que pase por ti, además sé que no puedes negarte a este aventón, ya que no llegaras tarde y sobrevivirás a la furia de la anteriormente mencionada Ginny que por cierto está furiosa desde que Cho coqueteo con Harry ayer

-Con que eso era lo que le molestaba a la enana… quiero decir a Ginny- Dijo con voz seria- Pero bueno ya que me ofreces tan gentilmente un puesto en tu auto no me negare a tu propuesta

-Bien ya solo me queda una parada para llegar a St. Thomas- Dijo con voz soñadora mas para ella misma que para Ron- La joven le abrió la puerta del copiloto de la camioneta de su padre a Ron y se sentó en su puesto de conductora- Por cierto Ronald espero que no te moleste pero llegaremos por Ginny

-No Hay problema- mintió mientras su cerebro consternado pensaba en un mili segundo ¿St. Thomas? pero ¡Ginny había dicho que la galería quedaba cerca de la principal! Seguro irían por Ginny a la estación de St. Mary en Ottery... - Así como tampoco me molesta que no me hayas saludado Hermione…-Dijo con voz falsamente indignada- Te dije que me verías pronto, al final termino siendo antes de lo que esperaba

Hermione se sonrojo pero antes de que ella pudiese contestar Luna se le adelanto- ¿Se conocen?- Dijo con sorpresa

-Bueno, ella a mi si-Dijo Ron con un tono de voz presumido- Pero yo a ella no mucho, solo detalles, como que huele a Lilas

Luna lo miro sorprendida, Ron apenas y se adaptaba a su nueva condición, ni siquiera soportaba que mencionaran la palabra en su presencia y eran pocos los olores que guardaba: El de Harry, Ginny, Kreacher, Hannah y su madre eran los únicos que el joven identificaba sin ningún inconveniente además del suyo claro esta y sin embargo Hermione ya entraba en la tan exclusiva lista de "personas olfateadas por Ronald B. Weasley " eso debía indicar algo y al parecer Ron se dio cuenta de ello pues sus orejas se tiñeron de color naranja

-Hola Ron, no esperaba tampoco que tu predicción fuese tan- carraspeo- acertada... esto sí que es una sorpresa-dijo la castaña mientras miraba su "deplorable" aspecto- Luna se entristeció para sus adentros: Mione no lo sabía, y por ahora ella no podría decírselo o Ron se enfadaría,

-Bien lo confieso he sido una maleducada total Ron te subiste al auto y ni siquiera te presente a mis amigas-Dijo Luna con su voz soñadora rompiendo la tensión que se había formado en su cabeza- Ellas son: Cho, Padma y Astoria a Hermione, bueno tu lo has dicho ya la conoces- Ron se volteo hacía donde se encontraban las muchachas y les hizo un gesto con la mano- Chicas él es Ronald Weasley- Las muchachas le saludaron y volvieron a sumirse cada una en sus pensamientos

Luna apago el aire acondicionado de su auto y se decidió a bajar las ventanas, el lugar a donde iría a buscar a Ginny quedaba a casi una hora de la galería, era saliendo de la ciudad ¡Gracias al cielo había salido con casi 3 horas de anticipo! Y cuando llegaran no querría perderse ni un minuto del olor y la paz que confiere el campo.

-Luna nos estamos demorando muchísimo ya pasamos por la estación de trenes de St. Mary y van a ser las 4:15 pm´- Dijo un Ron con una voz sería que denotaba _¿nerviosismo? ¿Ansiedad?-_ A donde rayos nos dirigimos vamos a llegar muy tarde- dijo esta vez con un tono frío, enojado y de (suspiro interno)- de _reconocimiento_

-Ron, te dije que iríamos por Ginny-dijo cortante Luna- Ella te mintió la exposición no era a las 2:00 pm es a las 7:30 haremos una parada y no es en la galería de la principal es en St. Thomas… la galería de…

-Ottery- Dijo ron Con las orejas rojas- ¿Me estas llevando a Ottery?-Dijo alzando la voz y logrando que Hermione se sobresaltara y dejara sus cavilaciones internas sobre lo mal que se veía con esos jeans y esa horrible chaqueta

-No Ron-Dijo Luna pausadamente- No te estoy llevando a Ottery-Pausa- Te traje a Ottery

Y Ron solo pudo tragar en seco cuando sintió ese aroma tan familiarmente doloroso Porque Luna Lovegood no solo lo había llevado a Ottery St. Mary en un viaje de casi 3 horas, Luna Lovegood lo había llevado a _ese_ lugar. En ese instante Ronald Weasley se encontraba justo enfrente del lugar que prometió no volver a pisar…

_ La Madriguera_


	3. Chapter 3: El color De Sus Ojos

**Hola, primero que nada me disculpo de verdad por la tardanza, personalmente detesto cuando una historia no es actualizada por un tiempo y de verdad lamento no haber podido publicar antes, no hay excusa que valga, y espero que este capítulo les guste, se que parece que la historia entra en ese ambiguo punto neutro donde nada avanza, pero de verdad quería poner la perspectiva de Molly de todo este caos en el que se ha sumido la madriguera, me comprometo a que el próximo capítulo avanzara mas con la historia y será más esclarecedor. ;)**

**Me gustaría saber sus opiniones con respecto a este capítulo y le agradezco a todos ustedes por detenerse a leer este Fic.**

**Espero les guste :)**

* * *

Si Había algo de lo que Molly Weasley se jactaba era de cuidar un hermoso y colorido jardín, lleno de tantas rosas y tulipanes como fuera posible, ¿Para qué tener un enorme espacio sino para un jardín que llenara de alegrías y colores la madriguera?

Molly jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero el patio era su lugar favorito del hogar y todo tenía una muy lógica explicación: Molly odiaba los lugares sectorizados y privatizados y de alguna forma su casa lo era, a pesar de entender que no todo podía ser de "dominio público" porque cada uno de sus hijos necesitaba privacidad y por supuesto ella y Arthur se daban un "tiempo a solas" sin embargo amaba ver a sus 8 hijos junto a ella y a Arthur compartiendo los rincones de su hogar recordaba con anhelo el nacimiento de todos sus hijos y la primera vez que los había llevado a la madriguera donde " mama Molly" cuidaba a todos y cada uno de sus retoños pelirrojos con el mismo esmero y con diferentes tipos de cariño con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

El jardín de los Weasley había sido testigos de los más dulces y amargos eventos que Molly pudiese rememorar: como el matrimonio de su primogénito Bill con Fleur Delacour que se había realizado en el hermoso y espacioso jardín ante la petición casi infantil de su hijo, quien no solo compartía el mismo amor que su madre por el jardín, sino que durante su infancia lo vio florecer con esmero y cariño.

En el jardín su pequeño Charlie había cosechado su amor por los animales y la conciencia ambientalista que lo llevaría a alejarse de su hogar para cuidar a proteger a las criaturas que llenaron el vacio que todos los seres humanos tenemos y que lo llevaron a una tranquila felicidad.

Fue el centro donde se celebraron todos y cada uno de los éxitos académicos de Percy, donde su familia le demostró que a pesar de las diferencias el también era uno más de ellos. Sin embargo fue el jardín el lugar donde Arthur y Percy gritaron hasta quedarse roncos, fue el lugar donde su hijo espero un taxi durante un cuarto de hora para luego irse, sin mirar ni escuchar las lagrimas suyas y las de Ginny, sin enfrentar las grietas que había creado, sin sentir el dolor de una madre cuando es arrebatada de la compañía y el amor de su hijo.

Fue el lugar donde los gemelos crearon su primer torpedo, el primer producto de sortilegios Weasley y el más vendido hasta el momento, sin lugar a dudas sus tulipanes jamás volvieron a ser los mismos… También es el lugar donde descansa una lapida gris con el nombre de Fred Weasley, muchos vieron esto como algo macabro pero para Molly era la forma de cerrar una dolorosa y sangrante herida y era además aquello que le recordaba a su amado pelirrojo sus sonrisas sus bromas, sus _travesuras realizadas_, esa pequeña lapida era un todo y un nada al mismo tiempo, era la forma en que recordaba que su hijo _siempre_ estaría a su lado…

Aquel fue el primer lugar que piso Harry, su único hijo No Pelirrojo, aquel que con esmero y cariño cuidaba de Ginny, aquel que dividía por cartucheras los colores de Ron, aquel niño que había perdido la infancia entre tribunales y casas de adopción y que había caído en aquella pelirroja gran familia que lo adopto como a uno más, en un principio Percy no quería que este se juntara con nosotros por el pasado tan cruel que había tenido y por los posibles traumas que pudieron derivar de su infancia, sin embargo Harry había demostrado ser confiable y leal, el hermano mayor comprensivo que su pequeño Ronald necesitaba, aquel que hoy es la mano derecha de Ron y le da el apoyo que ninguno de sus hijos supo darle, el pelinegro ojos verdes que había ganado el lugar de Weasley; aquel a quien Molly le dio los cariños y las atenciones que Lily Potter había sido privada de darle. Pero Molly jamás se vanagloriaría de esto, ella estaba segura que donde estuviese Lily cuidaría de Fred. _Eso es lo que las madres hacen _.

Su jardín fue también testigo de cómo un día su Ron pinto su primer retrato, era uno de una muchacha pálida y de aspecto enfermizo que había muerto del dolor que representa vivir sin un motor. "Ariadna" fue durante mucho tiempo el cuadro favorito de su hijo, y aquel al que Molly mas temía, jamás renegaría del arte de su pequeño, pero veía muchos rasgos de Ron en esa niña, sobre todo después del accidente donde su hijo quedo ciego, C-I-E-G-O, ciego, ¡Como podía su pequeño perder la vista, si este era su medio de trabajo! ¡Su forma de Vida! El motor de su seguridad, su _todo, _pero aun conservaba la esperanza de que su hijo siguiera dibujando, Ron tenía una memoria increíble, ella confiaba en que su hijo volvería a su jardín y le mostraría otro de sus retratos.

Fue el lugar donde Ginny creció, donde su princesa encontró a su Sapito en escabeche, donde ella y Harry se comprometieron a caminar juntos, donde su pequeña jugó con sus seis hermanos hasta el cansancio, donde le dejo claro a sus padres que la única princesa a la que le hubiese gustado parecerse sería Mulán, donde dejo las faldas y el colorete y creció como una joven hermosa, independiente, tal como las rosas de su jardín: hermosas, rojas y con armas de defensa resultado de pelearse con seis hombres.

Pero en definitiva este sería un día para recordar, otro día más para su jardín, otro momento que viviría en él, porque Molly era y sería reconocida siempre como una excelente anfitriona y al ver el carro de los Loovegod no se detuvo a ver a aquel alto y desgarbado pelirrojo que un día había partido de sus brazos. A Ronnie

-Ron…Cariño… Pero que estas, digo como es que accediste, a venirrrrrr-Dijo Molly con nervios, tratando de ser cautelosa, mientras mentalmente se reprendía por su poco acertado comentario-volviste, oh cariño tengo que avisarle a Arrrrrrrrrthu.

-No, No me malentiendas mama- Dijo Ron interrumpiendo a su madre con la voz más fría que había utilizado alguna vez con ella- Solo vinimos a esperar a Ginevra para irnos a la exposición esa que Harry a estado organizando…

-¿Cómo que _Ginevra_? Tu más que nadie sabes que odio que utilicen ese nombre- Dijo una pelirroja ya vestida y arreglada con una cara de furia que Ron jamás podría olvidar- Y ¿cómo que _Esa- _Dijo repitiendo el tono despectivo que Ron había usado- Exposición? Harry ha trabajado mucho para que mostraran tus _estúpidos_ cuadros

-Pues si son tan _Estúpidos_ entonces no se para que tú y tu novio han trabajado tanto por esto… ¿Es acaso una de esas inútiles tretas para que volviera?- Dijo Ron con una voz admirablemente controlada y fría- Pues bien, no funciono, ahora si ya estas lista te agradecería que nos fuéramos, mi mejor amigo, aquel imbécil que aun cree en causas perdidas nos espera.

- Ron… emm… yo esperaba que quizás pasaran un momento… es que bu…bu…bueno, a Ginny aun le faltan los zapatos y había hecho té para Luna y sus amigas, yo no sabía que tu vendrías… pero también hay té para ti si lo deseas-Dijo Molly con la voz carrasposa y entrecortada

-Te agradezco su ofrecimiento pero yo esperare aquí en el marco de la ventana a que ellas estén listas para salir, no pretendo nuevamente sentirme un intruso en el dolor de los demás- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el marco de una de las ventanas de la Madriguera, la ventana que daba al único pedazo gris del colorido lugar, dejando a Ginny con el ceño fruncido y a Molly con un tono de voz apagado y un semblante de decepción.

-Anda, no se queden afuera- les Dijo con tono maternal- A mis hijos ya no les da tan seguido, pero puede darles la fiebre del Polen…

Las chicas pasaron, Luna se dirigió de inmediato junto con Ginny a la habitación de esta última, la señora Weasley pasó a la cocina a servir el té mientras Cho, Padma Astoria y Hermione se miraban incomodas ante la escena presenciada fue Cho quien rompió el tenso silencio.

-Que joven tan maleducado- Dijo en voz baja mientras echaba una ojeada a las fotos de la casa de Ginny

-Lo dice la niña "mi familia es perfecta y anda como un reloj suizo"-Dijo Astoria con tono resentido - No todas las historias son iguales ¿Sabes? Creo que el debe tener una buena razón para esa actitud

-Tú crees- Dijo Padma con voz incrédula- Astoria sabemos que no naciste precisamente en una cuna de amor y ternura pero, esa mujer se ven tan buena como el pan, nada mas mira su jardín- dijo Padma señalando el mencionado lugar- esta hermoso y bien cuidado estoy segura de que así fue la infancia de sus hijos- aseguro Padma

-Totalmente de acuerdo- Dijo Cho- es solo cuestión de recordar a todos los hermanos de Ginny, bien vestidos, decentes, agradables y graciosos mientras que este es tan degarbado…

-Oye, oye espera un momento, el chico podrá ser lo que quieras pero es muy guapo-Dijo Padma indignada

-Oh, Vamos me vas a decir que esas pecas no parecían unas manchas de- Debatió Cho

-¿Cómo es que cada una de sus conversaciones termina en si era guapo o no?-Dijo Astoria con tono de voz enojado- Miren que esto ya les ha traído un montón de problemas sobre todo a ti Cho-Dejo una pausa- ¿Es que acaso no pueden hablar de algo que no sea tan jodidamente superfluo? Es degradante que como jóvenes solo piensen en la imagen... estoy segura que ninguna de las dos me diría el color de los ojo de Ron en este momento

-Azules-Dijo Hermione saliendo de su ensoñación- Son azules, pero es un azul raro, no es como el del cielo o como el mar, es mas… extraño-

- Aquí está el té- Dijo la Molly interrumpiendo la conversación entrando a la sala- pueden pasar a la mesa, esta es su casa

-Gracias Señora Weasley- Dijeron Todas a la vez

-Chicas pueden llamarme Molly, como les dije esta es su casa…-Hubo Una pausa- Yo lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar esa escena allá en el jardín, no era mi intención que eso sucediera, pero espero que sean comprensivas con esto y-suspiro- que no les deje una mala imagen nuestra y de nuestro hogar, la madriguera siempre estará a su disposición y…-

-La entendemos Molly- Dijo Astoria- y le agradecemos su acogida el día de hoy, creo que hablo en nombre de todas cuando le digo que todo estará bien, en lo que nos respecta a nosotras

Hermione se desconecto de la conversación cuando sus ojos se posaron en la ventana que daba al jardín delantero, ventana donde estaba Ron mirando la lapida gris en la que rezaba Fred Weasley. Y en ese momento Hermione pareció entenderlo todo, todo lo demás fue en cuestión de segundos, Ginny y Luna bajaron y se tomaron una taza de té junto a ellas, Ginny le grito a Ron que ya se iban y todos se montaron en el auto, las chicas conversaban sobre chicos mientras Ron y Astoria las miraban con un gesto entre desagrado y fastidio, Luna se paso 2 semáforos en amarillo, Ron paró por una botella de agua cerca de la plaza de Ottery, se bajaron en la Galeria de St. Thomas Hermione se paro justo al frente de Ron… _y lo miro a los ojos, y supo cual era el color de los ojos de Ron_

Era más claro que el azul del océano, pero más opaco que el del cielo.

Es el color de alguien que ha sido privado de alegrías durante más tiempo del necesario.

Era un color casi grisáceo que dejaría a cualquier joven temblando. Los ojos son las ventanas del ala decía su padre, y esas ventanas parecían reforzadas con hierro y acero.

Por que el de Ron era un color casi _muerto._

* * *

**Antes de despedirme por hoy quisiera agradecerle a tuc83, a Sardes333, a Inmaru y a el lector o lectora anónima por sus reviews espero les guste y que tengan un feliz día. **

**Por cierto Feliz 2014:D **


	4. Chapter 4: Va por la mitad

**Holi!**

**Bueno el capítulo de hoy es definitivamente más esclarecedor, personalmente les confieso que mi capacidad de interpretación artista se limita a pintar muñecos con líneas y círculos y espero que los cuadros que describiré durante la historia no sean tan mediocres como mis dibujos: P**

**Aprovecho para enviarles un saludo a: Sardes333 para tuc83 y para inmaru gracias por sus reviews espero les guste este capítulo y por supuesto a quienes leen anónimamente este empalagoso fic :D **

**Sin más preámbulos**

* * *

¿Alguna vez te has sentido completamente solo? ¿Alguna has visto como quienes quieres te dan la espalda? ¿Has sentido alguna vez que no encajas en el lugar donde se supone _debes _pertenecer? Bien pues precisamente así se siente Hermione Jane Granger en este preciso instante: Sus amigas se han ido dejándola completamente sola, cada una a tomado su propio camino para continuar, y allí estaba esta joven y bella chica a merced de su mas grande enemigo… _El Arte._

No es el hecho de que cuando estaba pequeña una gran cantidad de retratos de sus abuelos le habían caído en su joven e inteligente cabeza, No. No es el hecho de que su profesora de arte la hubiese reprobado cuando su dibujo de "_perspectivas" _ fue un completo desastre sumándole a Hermione la única nota de reprobado en su vida. No Tampoco se trataba de eso. El arte no era matemático por tanto era _subjetivo_ era una cuestión totalmente alejada de la racionalidad no había líneas que explicaran el proceso a seguir, era demasiado desordenado, era… era…era…

-¿Perdida acaso en un mar de colores Hermione?- Dijo una voz que no solo interrumpía la apasionante narrativa interna de Hermione sino que hacía que la chica se sobresaltara

-Ronald- Dijo Hermione llevándose una mano al pecho- Por Dios no puedes aparecerte así como así…

-Bueno, es que yo soy un ninja asesino de niñas perdidas- Le respondía el pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados

-Lo notaste ¿eh?- Dijo la chica resignada- ¡Odio las exposiciones de arte!-Dijo Resoplando

-Bueno eso me explica totalmente tu presencia en St. Thomas- Dijo el chico con una mirada de satisfacción y un tono de voz burlón- Señorita Perfecta no entiende el arte.

-Bueno si no tienes nada que hacer entonces puedes irte a disfrutar de las exquisitas maravillas del arte con otra persona mientras yo espero que Astoria recuerde que vine con ella y venga por mi-Dijo la chica con sarcasmo y burla

-Anda vamos, de igual forma no es que vaya a tener una buena vista del lugar- Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo- Por lo menos a tu lado la gente creerá que vengo con mi novia en una cita y no querrán interrumpirnos para preguntarme sobre cómo he llevado mi _condición_-Le tendió su brazo a Hermione

-Bueno para que no tengamos que llevar un silencio incomodo ignorare tu último comentario y te invitare a que me guíes en el _mágico_ mundo del arte- respondió la castaña mientras tomaba del brazo a Ron

-Bien la galería de St. Thomas tiene una particularidad y es que está organizada en forma de caracol, vayamos por la derecha y comencemos desde allí-Dijo el joven con fingida seriedad y voz de locutor- El Señor Harry James Potter ha organizado la galería para que mis cuadros sean los últimos las fotos que están en esta primera fila son del joven reportero Colin Creevey

-Vaya si que era bueno- Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo mientras se detenia en una pintura y hacia muecas ante los borrones verdes amarillos y azules que tenía la imagen del fotógrafo

-Es Un corrido Hermione- Dijo Ron riéndose- es como cuando una foto se mueve, pero esta es muy especial ya que probablemente no te habrás dado cuenta de que es una mariposa ¿o sí?

-¿Dónde rayos ves tú todo eso?- Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño y elevando una ceja planteándose mentalmente la posibilidad de mandar a comer excremento a Ron por mentirle y mandarse a comer excremento por su inconveniente comentario

-Colin era mi compañero en una expedición que organizamos al Amazonas, no solo _vi –_Dijo acentuando esta última palabra- esta foto antes sino que estuve cuando Colin la tomo. Esa mariposa aún es estudiada y esa foto tiene un valor además de científico, sentimental

-Nadador, reportero, ninja y artista ¿eres alguna especie de mago encubierto o algo así?-Dijo Hermione con burla y un pequeño deje de admiración

-Bueno en realidad preferiría definirme como un vago en la escuela con el dinero suficiente como para viajar y derrochar su herencia como un idiota- respondió Ronald frunciendo el ceño

-Invertir tiempo y dinero en una expedición no es algo que un idiota haría- reprocho Hermione

-Tienes razón, pero que la razón que te mueva a participar sea la hermosa sonrisa y el escultural cuerpo de la periodista y luego dejar botados a tus compañeros por una pelea con la anteriormente mencionada periodista es actuar como un idiota

-No solo como un crio- finalizo-Sino como el más estúpido e inmaduro de los idiotas

-Y ese mí querida Hermione fue mi primer cuadro- Dijo Ron interrumpiendo a Hermione y llegando a la parte de sus cuadros- Esta joven y hermosa jovencita es mi pequeña Ariadna-

-Y además de eso un idiota que no soporta las críticas constructivas-Dijo Hermione con burla sin embargo cualquier indicio de sonrisa se borro de sus labios cuando vio como Ron tocaba la pintura casi que con frustración, el joven tocaba casi que con ira su pintura la de una muchacha pálida que se veía como abandonada Hermione le tomo con cariño la mano y le indico con un pequeño jalón que continuaran, sin embargo Ron dejo completamente su aire orgulloso y arrogante para dar paso a la imagen más enternecedora que Hermione vería alguna vez, con los hombros echados hacia adelante, las manos formando puños, el ceño fruncido y las canicas azules apagadas Ron seguía caminando, ignorando casi con ira los 6 cuadros que le seguían a Ariadna, el cambio de humor tan repentino del pelirrojo alerto a Hermione que aun tenía su mano firmemente agarrada, las 7 imágenes que le seguían a Ariadna eran hermosas a Hermione dos en especifico le llamaron la atención, la primera (y sin duda la favorita de Hermione) era un dibujo de una joven de espaldas con un hermoso cabello pelirrojo que llegaba mas allá de sus talones y en las cascadas de cabello varios hombres depositaban sus desechos convirtiendo el puntas de tan singular cabello en un desastre negro y destrozado .

La segunda era de un joven muy parecido a Ron que se miraba de perfil a un espejo que en vez de reflejar su cabello rojo y su sonrisa traviesa reflejaba un rostro negro y cadavérico que lo único que mantenía del joven era su sonrisa traviesa. Tanto Ron como ella habían mantenido un incomodo silencio. Silencio que Hermione se atrevió a romper cuando sin titubear le pregunto -Ron, se que quizás esto sea impertinente pero cuando hiciste estas pinturas ¿aún _veías_?-Dijo

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de la organización?-pregunto casi ansiosamente el pelirrojo aun de la mano de la castaña Hermione asintió, pero luego sintiéndose estúpida por su acción murmuro un casi insonoro Mmhum- Solo el último de los cuadros fue pintado luego del incidente, ese es el de el joven en el espejo.-Dijo Ron con la voz cansada luego de esto dio un sonoro carraspeo

-Ron… yo bueno lo siento mucho-Dijo Hermione- No solo por lo de la pérdida de la visión, también lamento mucho lo de tu hermano

Ron dio un sonoro suspiro, soltó su mano y luego la miro- No tienes porque lamentarlo o sentirlo ni tu lo mataste ni tú me quitaste la vista- El tono de amargura y reproche se iba haciendo presente

-Vale no pienso discutir contigo, solo trato de ser amable porque por todos los cielos no tuvimos un comienzo de cuento de hadas, más bien de balada vieja, pero el hecho de que estés **ciego** no te da derecho a ser un maleducado y grosero que se jacta de sus increíbles comentarios sarcásticos de mal gusto- dijo Hermione con fuerza – Bien Ronald ¿tienes algo que decir?

-¿Quieres tomarte un café?- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Qué?- La indignación era palpable- ¿Dónde rayos esta tu cerebro? Eres un inmaduro te estoy hablando muy en serio

-Mira Hermione también te estoy hablando muy en serio, veras allí dentro hay un montón de personas que están aquí solo por lástima, porque creen que pagando la entrada o comprando un café van a mejorar mi vida, ninguno de ellos se tomara la delicadeza de apreciar las historias que hay detrás de cada uno de mis cuadros, porque estarán muy ocupados haciendo caridad, si me voy nadie me hará preguntas, nadie querrá involucrarse

-Pero les estarás haciendo un desaire a las personas que te quieren- Dijo Hermione haciéndolo entrar en razón

-Pues ¿Sabes qué?- Dijo Ron alzando un poco la voz- Quédate aquí entonces, has caridad por mi se tu también mi "héroe"- hizo las comillas al aire

-Es una lástima que no aprecies el amor de las personas que te estiman, es una lástima que un joven que con sus manos crea esas hermosas pinturas destruya con sus palabras todo lo que construye con su arte-

-¿No que _odias_ el arte?- Dijo Con sorna

-No _odio_ El arte- Dijo Hermione- Simplemente no es lo mío, pero por lo que veo tampoco lo tuyo

-Yo ya no soy un artista- Dijo Ron siseando las palabras-un Artista necesita sus ojos

-Un artista no necesita ojos- Lo Interrumpió Hermione- necesita corazón- y con el orgullo como guía Hermione se volteo dándole la espalda al pelirrojo quien ante ese gesto de la castaña también se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia al frente. Hermione conto los segundos para calmarse, normalmente 10 eran suficientes, sin embargo esta vez no fue sino hasta el segundo 35 cuando sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una mano que tocaba su hombro, era Ron quien se veía visiblemente sonrojado y que luego de un carraspeo dejo salir las 2 palabras en las que su relación se basaría por un tiempo.

-Lo siento-Dijo Ron avergonzado

-Yo También lo lamento-Dijo Hermione- Y te aseguro que me importa un comino si crees que debo lamentarlo o no

-Bien-Dijo Ron visiblemente derrotado

- Ron ¿qué Quieres?-Dijo Hermione quien solo pudo sonreír cuando el joven arrugo el gesto derrotado-Puede que te conozca de a poco pero sé que no viniste precisamente por tu conciencia llena de culpa- dijo lo último con sarcasmo

-Los guardias tienen órdenes de Ginny –Suspiro e hizo una pausa- No puedo salir de aquí a menos que vaya con alguien

-Bien hay aproximadamente 30 personas en este lugar, ¿porque _yo_ debo ir contigo?-Pregunto Hermione

-Porque eres agradable, sé que no vas a secuestrarme o violarme o algo por el estilo-Hermione sonrió ante esto último- porque sé que detestas el arte pero que quieres saciar tu curiosidad científica preguntándome por mis cuadros, porque no me tratas como un invalido y porque me gusta como huele tu perfume- Dijo con las orejas a punto de explotarle

-Bien te acompañare, pero antes de irnos Ronald Weasley-Dijo con tono de advertencia- quiero que sepas 3 cosas: la primera, no aceptare ningún comentario grotesco sobre tu familia y las personas que están aquí para apreciar tu arte, la segunda, vas a explicarme tus cuadros sin burlarte por mi poca interpretación y la tercera, quiero que te quede claro que no soy una de esas chicas a las que _invitas_ todo lo que gastemos va por la mitad como iguales se acabaron esos tiempos de dependencia ¿Entendido?

-Bueno tu eres la economista - Dijo con burla mientras tomaba de la mano a Hermione cuyo malgenio iba disminuyendo, y podía asegurar que su narradora interna la miraba con reproche mientras negaba con la cabeza, ese chico y sus estúpidos ojos tienen más poder del que imaginaba, lo que no sabe esa mini-Herms es que del otro lado un flacucho mini-Ron comparte su expresión con preocupación y el aire va tirando los naipes…


End file.
